


За секунду до

by Colour_Palette, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, OOC / Out of Character, POV / Points of View, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, canon AU, love hate relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/pseuds/Colour_Palette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Он хотел убить заклятого врага, а не безвольного человека.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Series: 4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	За секунду до

Из всех возможных людей на острове именно Зик Йегер стал попутчиком Леви на корабле. Даже сверх этого — соседом. Их каюты располагались через стенку. Чем это могло быть, если не плевком в лицо от судьбы? 

Круизную путевку ему вручила сама королева — поощрение за верную службу и бесчисленные подвиги во имя человечества. Звучало это так напыщенно, что Леви не удержался от усмешки. Однако, почтенно преклонив колено и поцеловав тонкую кисть Хистории, молча принял подарок.

Сначала он вообще не собирался пользоваться путевкой, хотел отдать ее тому, кому это может быть интересно, например, Армину. Но у того только полгода назад родилась дочь, так что, смущенно улыбаясь, он отказался. У Жана тоже нашлись важные дела. Как и у Конни. В какой-то момент Леви начал думать, что они сговорились. А потом, когда он решил было просто оставить путевку пылиться на полке, в голову пришла странная и сентиментальная идея, которую он вознамерился воплотить в жизнь, и путешествие по морю тут пришлось очень кстати.

Последний раз Леви видел Зика чуть больше года назад, во время великой войны между Парадизом и Марли. Тогда, уничтожив четверть населения земного шара, Эрен отдал приказ, последний приказ Имир — элдийцы никогда больше не смогут становиться титанами, — а вместе с ним и свою жизнь. Это было условием Имир. Другие жертвы и дары ее не интересовали — она хотела безраздельно обладать Эреном, тем, кто понял и принял ее.

Колоссы рассыпались в воздухе, обратившись песчаной бурей, а те, кто обладал силами титанов, стали обычными людьми. Несколько долгих минут воздух звенел и вибрировал от тишины, а затем, стоило людям узреть, что на месте нестройного ряда титанов теперь простирается растоптанная и униженная пустошь, как раздались крики и стенания. Выжившие люди, будь то марлийцы или элдийцы, радовались спасению — форт Сальта остался бастионом человечества. 

Леви заметил неподалеку от себя Зика — грязного, голого и едва ли вменяемого. Но когда они встретились взглядами, Зик, пошатываясь, поднялся и бросился к нему, как к спасательной шлюпке — словно посреди этого бушующего моря боли и жестокости больше всего на свете ждал встречи именно с ним. «Убей», — прохрипел он, рухнув на колени и оглядываясь назад, как будто боялся, что за ним кто-то гонится. Леви машинально выхватил клинок из-за голенища сапога — все лезвия он растерял еще в воздухе — и занес его над Зиком. Кто-то кричал ему в спину: «Стойте, капитан, подождите», кажется, это был Жан.

Но Леви не собирался ждать — он и так ждал пять гребаных лет. 

Слишком долго. 

— Прошу, капитан, сегодня отличный день, чтобы убить меня, — забормотал сухими губами Зик, поднимая на него пустые глаза. С их последней встречи в лесу, когда тот натравил на Леви его же товарищей, обращенных в неразумных титанов, не прошло и недели, однако теперь, глядя на Зика, Леви казалось, что между ними протянулись не просто годы, а целые столетия. Зик выглядел сломленным. Даже не так: Зик был уничтожен. Во всем его облике больше не было ни надменности, ни заносчивости, ни самоуверенности. Что бы там ни делал Эрен с ним в Путях, каким бы пыткам ни подвергал, а от Зика, того самого «я-всегда-на-шаг-впереди-тебя-Леви» Зика, не осталось и следа. В каком-то смысле это являло собой жалкое зрелище — твой сильнейший противник ползает у тебя в ногах, умоляя о смерти. Все должно было быть не так. 

— Убей. Мы же договаривались, помнишь?

Нет, не договаривались. Леви не должен был подорваться на копье, чертов титан не должен был прокусить ему ногу, а Зик не должен был застрять где-то в Путях на время всей битвы.

Леви должен был победить Зика в честном бою, исполнив давно завещанную ему клятву. Судьба распорядилась иначе, и теперь Леви, который едва ли мог двигаться от кровопотери и слабости, непонимающе смотрел на Зика, лежащего перед ним в пыли и грязи и совершенно не собирающегося бороться. 

Когда-то в убийстве Зика был смысл, когда-то в убийстве Зика был _весь_ смысл, но Эрен стер с лица земли столько людей, невинных людей, а Разведкорпус, вернее, то, что от него осталось, объединился со своим «врагом», чтобы остановить это безумие, и все перевернулось с ног на голову. 

Раньше смерть была бы наказанием, теперь же сам Зик просил об избавлении, и… Леви разжал пальцы — клинок упал на землю. Зик уповал на смерть от его руки, как будто это был их давний уговор, что-то прочное и незыблемое в этом мире хаоса, и вот пришел после долгого и изнуряющего путешествия на место их встречи. Но такую милость Леви не мог ему оказать.

Он хотел убить заклятого врага, а не безвольного человека. 

Кто-то обхватил его со спины, обездвижил и продолжал кричать: «Нет, капитан, стойте!». Леви стоял. Все, что он мог делать — это стоять. А затем, когда Зик разочарованно взглянул на него, реальность поплыла перед глазами и ухнула куда-то вниз, в черноту.

Несмотря на то, что Эрен нанес непоправимый ущерб человечеству, его план сработал: элдийцы больше не могли превращаться в титанов и стали обычными людьми. Людьми, отстающими по уровню технологий и науки, которым великодушно спустили с рук зверства бывших поколений. Леви знал — это не конец, война рано или поздно повторится, но на какое-то время островитян оставили в покое, и в мире воцарилось хрупкое равновесие.

Когда Леви заметил высокую фигуру в свободных светлых штанах и бесформенном пиджаке, стоящую у фальшборта, корабль под названием «Асахи» уже отплыл на несколько километров от берега. В незнакомце, который подбрасывал бейсбольный мяч в руке, Леви безошибочно узнал Зика, и на мгновение желание выброситься в открытое море затмило весь его разум. Из всех возможных мест на земле, которые открылись элдийцам после стольких лет заточения, Зик был именно здесь. 

Стоило Леви оказаться позади Зика, как тот, заслышав шаги, сам повернулся. На его лице не было должного удивления, Леви готов был поклясться, что он ждал его, возможно, заметил на трапе. А еще на лице Зика не было очков.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — совершенно неприветливо спросил Леви, вскидывая подбородок.

— То же, что и ты, капитан — наслаждаюсь круизом. У нас впереди незабываемый месяц, — с очевидным сарказмом в тоне ответил Зик, и Леви невольно передернуло от воспоминаний. Когда они были в лесу, все их немногочисленные разговоры сводились к такому вот обмену колкостями. Зик добавил: — Рад тебя видеть, кстати!

— Не могу ответить тем же. Не приближайся ко мне, понял? Не хочу видеть твою бородатую морду в радиусе нескольких метров от себя.

— Это не составит труда, капитан. Корабль огромный.

— Надеюсь на это.

— Не хочешь сыграть в бейсбол? Где-то в носовой части должен быть бассейн, корт для сквоша и спортивный зал, — с этими словами Зик кинул Леви мяч. Тот не шевельнулся, так что мяч упал и, подпрыгнув, покатился по деревянному настилу.

Возвращаясь вечером к себе в каюту — ковровое покрытие в коридоре мягко скрадывало шум его шагов, — Леви услышал, как в какой-то из дверей поворачивается ключ. 

— Какого черта? — ощетинился он, когда на пороге соседней каюты показался Зик.

— Надо же, — тот неприятно ухмыльнулся, — если это не провидение, то я уже не знаю…

— Надеюсь, твой храп не будет слышен мне через стенку. 

— Я не храплю, капитан. После стольких ночей, проведенных вместе, тебе бы этого не знать. — Зик нарочно не сделал уточнение «в лесу», так что фраза прозвучала мерзко и двусмысленно. Леви скривился. — Я направляюсь в бар. Говорят, там отличный марлийский виски. Что-что, а виски эти ребята делать умеют, не хочешь составить мне компанию?

— Я не пью. — Леви принялся открывать свою дверь. Каюта номер двадцать один.

— Обещаю, на вкус совсем не как то вино со спинномозговой жидкостью.

— Желаю тебе завтра сдохнуть от похмелья, бородатая морда. — Леви спешно вошел в каюту.

— Ну, это единственное, что мне остается после того, как ты не убил меня собственными руками.

Дверь захлопнулась, а Леви остался стоять посреди комнаты, глядя в стену и сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Болтовня Зика действовала на нервы, и он пообещал себе, что в следующий раз не будет церемониться. Сказано держаться подальше — значит, надо держаться подальше. И это не какая-то вежливая дружеская просьба. Они — абсолютные незнакомцы в этом новом дивном мире, где люди спокойно могут отправиться в путешествие на другой конец континента, плавать в круизы на таких огромных кораблях и играть в сквош. Что это еще за игра такая?.. 

На корабле действительно было много развлечений — несколько ресторанов для пассажиров каждого класса, бассейн, бани, шахматный клуб, библиотека, курительная комната, танцевальная площадка, где вечерами мужчина в нарядном костюме играл на пианино, парикмахерская и даже школа для детей, которых родители взяли с собой в дальнее плавание.

Еще на корабле была судовая газета, свежий выпуск которой каждое утро дожидался своих читателей на столах, рядом с завтраком. 

Леви с Зиком, как пассажиры одного класса, трапезничали в ресторане под названием «Миллениум». Вот только Зик сидел за другим столом, в то время как соседями Леви были трое мужчин — марлийские предприниматели, ну, или меценаты, приехавшие оценить ресурсоспособность Парадиза, — их верные жены и еще один понурый паренек, который только и делал, что смотрел себе в тарелку. Леви даже не был уверен, что хоть раз видел его лицо. И пока за их столом все разговоры текли вяло и сводились к деньгам и инвестициям — Леви не сразу выяснил, что значит это слово, — стол Зика постоянно взрывался хохотом. Тучный господин хлопал себя по бедру рукой, в которой была зажата белая салфетка, а несколько дам хихикали в кулак, а затем вытирали слезы в уголках глаз. Зик тоже смеялся, вернее, ухмылялся, но вот взгляд его был отрешенным. Леви знал это чувство: всегда быть начеку, сторониться новых людей и никому никогда не доверять. Да, это было знакомо.

После того, через какой ад они прошли, мир делился на чужих и своих, и странным образом тут они с Зиком были по одну сторону баррикад. Леви не знал, что у Зика за душой и как он жил в Марли — наверное, дерьмово, будучи элдийцем, да и Гриша в итоге оказался безумным фанатиком и паскудным отцом, — но можно было предположить, что у них много общего. 

Например, ненависть.

И посттравматический синдром.

Когда-то жизнь по соседству с титанами была нормой, сейчас же забугорные врачи, приезжающие на Парадиз и с интересом изучающие остров и его жителей, без разбору ставили всем этот диагноз и сочувственно качали головой. 

Но они были неправы. Война нисколько не изменила Леви — лишь закалила, и психологическим инвалидом он стал задолго до титанов и экспедиций, тогда, когда провел несколько дней с мертвой матерью в одной комнате. Прежде он редко задумывался об этом, но пришел к такому выводу с тех пор, как воспоминания стали единственным его развлечением.

Если Зик почти всегда торчал в библиотеке, сидел в огромном кресле и читал на фоне переливающегося моря в иллюминаторе, то Леви часто наведывался в спортивный зал: здесь были гантели и штанги, подвесная груша и несколько любопытных тренажеров. Это бы добро да им тогда в Разведкорпус, думал Леви, выполняя нехитрые упражнения. Физическая нагрузка прочищала голову. Теперь, когда не было нужды охотиться ни на титанов, ни на людей, многие расслабились. Например, Жан. В их последнюю встречу Леви про себя отметил, что тот ощутимо поправился. Не то чтобы Леви заботился о своем внешнем виде — нет и еще раз нет, — но спорт был чем-то привычным и рутинным, как чистка зубов или стирка. Такие ритуалы помогали держаться на плаву. 

— Глазелки еще свои не протер, читать без очков? — поинтересовался Леви, когда они как-то столкнулись в коридоре. Зик выходил из библиотеки с книгой под мышкой.

— Они мне больше не нужны. Но спасибо за заботу. А ты? Держишь форму? 

Леви не ответил и зашагал дальше. Он действительно был только после тренировки, так что хотелось принять душ и переодеться. И от него наверняка за версту несло потом.

— Слушай, Леви, — Зик догнал его, — приходи вечером в шахматный клуб.

— Я не играю в шахматы. — Несмотря на то, что Эрвин учил его когда-то этой игре, Леви не рискнул бы демонстрировать свои скудные умения на публике.

— Там играют и в карты. Даже на деньги.

— Думаешь, мне нужны деньги? 

— Сомневаюсь. Но думаю, тебе нужно развеяться. Более того, могу поспорить, что обыграю тебя.

— Дешевая провокация.

— Нет, просто факт.

Леви усмехнулся Зику в лицо и, перебросив полотенце через плечо, остановился у двери, ведущей в коридор, где находились каюты. В Подземном городе ему не было равных в шулерстве, потому что, если ты хотел есть, то ты умел мухлевать. На поверхности Эрвин отучил его от этой, как он выражался, «вредной привычки». Впрочем, в карты Леви все равно играл хорошо. 

— Во сколько? 

— Приходи к восьми.

— Ладно. — Не прощаясь, он толкнул маятниковую дверь. 

Нет, он, конечно же, не придет. Ему было нестерпимо находиться с Зиком на одном корабле, не то что… сидеть за одним столом и дружественно играть в карты. Тем более, на этот вечер, вернее, ночь у него уже было запланировано одно дело. То самое, ради которого он вообще ввязался в этот круиз.

Снаружи, на палубе, было холодно до такой степени, что изо рта шел пар. Вокруг простиралась тьма. Мерно плескались волны, разрезаемые носом корабля, как лист бумаги ножницами. Из труб валил дым, тут же рассеивающийся в воздухе. На крыше капитанского мостика мигали бортовые огни: с правого борта — зеленый, с левого — красный. А вот небо ярко сияло полной луной и миллионом созвездий — только в экспедициях, за Стенами, Леви видел его таким высоким и бесконечным. 

Прекрасная ночь для прощания.

Леви подошел к фальшборту и посмотрел вниз — едва видимая в свете звезд водная гладь мягко изгибалась и что-то шептала. Не медля, он поставил на планширь праховую урну и еще долго держал ее у основания, глядя вдаль. Эрвин мечтал добраться до подвала, но добрался аж до моря. 

После того, как Разведкорпус отвоевал Шиганшину, Леви смог вернуться и забрать тело Эрвина, вернее, то, что от него осталось, из полуразрушенного дома. Потом был погребальный костер. Ханджи стояла рядом с Леви в самом первом ряду, и по ее лицу текли слезы, но она, казалось, даже не замечала этого. Наутро, после мучительной бессонной ночи, Леви вернулся к месту сожжения и, повинуясь непреодолимому порыву, собрал немного пепла. Можно было бы довольствоваться нашивкой — так он обычно отдавал дань памяти своим погибшим боевым товарищам, — но Эрвин был чем-то большим. Нашивки было бы недостаточно. С того самого дня прошло шесть лет. 

Леви стал старше Эрвина. 

Он перегнулся через борт, лег грудью на планширь и, опустив руку с урной как можно ниже, открыл ее. Пепел тут же взвился и полетел шлейфом по ветру за кораблем. Наверное, надо было сказать несколько напутственных слов, но Эрвин и так все знал. А то, чего не знал, Леви бы ни тогда, ни сейчас не сказал ему.

Сожалений не было и в помине — только горечь, и то, настолько застаревшая, что Леви перестал обращать на нее внимание. У каждого свой крест. И своя дорога.

— Отправил командора Разведкорпуса в последний путь? — послышался за спиной чужой голос. 

Леви сразу же узнал его и грозно обернулся — эта сцена прощания была слишком личной и не предназначенной для чужих глаз. Он чувствовал себя уязвленным, пойманным на месте преступления. 

— Какого черта?.. Сейчас же убирайся!

— Я ждал тебя в шахматном клубе.

— Свали, — прорычал Леви, понимая, что ярость парализует его. 

— Мне жаль, что у меня не было возможности познакомиться с командором Смитом, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Зик. Его голос был ровным, спокойным, но Леви мерещилась в нем откровенная издевка.

Он поставил пустую урну на палубу и быстро направился к Зику. Леви ни разу не опустился до того, чтобы драться с ним, пока он был в человеческом обличье, но сейчас от желания начистить эту бородатую рожу чесались руки.

— Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказал? — Леви схватил Зика за воротник рубашки и, встряхнув, припечатал к стенке. Тот не сопротивлялся и вел себя слишком невозмутимо для человека, который больше не может превратиться в титана. Это взбесило Леви еще больше. Бешенство, которое он сдерживал так долго, текло у него по венам вместо крови. Какого дьявола они оказались вдвоем на корабле, и какого дьявола Зик не может просто оставить его в покое? Что это? Месть? Презрение? Леви впервые всерьез подумал о том, что нужно было прикончить Зика тогда, когда тот сам просил его об этом. 

— Я думал, ты достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что я _никогда_ не убивал людей ради своего удовольствия. Как и ты, — сказав это, Зик сдул со лба упавшую на лицо прядь волос. 

— Да. Но это не меняет того факта, что ты все же _убил_ сотни моих товарищей.

— Как и ты — моих. Мы делали то, что должны были. Ты так не думаешь? В итоге ведь все жертвы окупились сполна — оглянись вокруг. Мы плывем на гигантском корабле, где по одной палубе гуляют марлийцы и элдийцы, и никто не хочет вцепиться другому в глотку.

— Их жертвы никогда не окупятся, — выплюнул Леви и, обдавая Зика полным презрения взглядом, ослабил хватку и выпустил воротник. — Мне плевать. Я всего-навсего хочу избавиться от твоей рожи в поле моего зрения. 

— Ясно, понял. Я больше не буду искать твоей компании. — Зик пожал плечами. — Мне просто всегда казалось, что если бы не это досадное обстоятельство, мы могли бы найти общий язык.

— Какое еще досадное обстоятельство? 

— Командор Эрвин Смит.

Леви не сдержался, и завязалась драка. Как-как, а так Эрвина еще никто не называл. Досадным обстоятельством было рождение Зика на этот свет. В темноте палубы бить приходилось на ощупь — Зик больно выкрутил ему руку, но Леви успел несколько раз врезать тому по лицу. Жаль, золотые времена, когда можно было без зазрений совести отрезать руки и ноги этому подонку, прошли. 

— Просто признайся, — заговорил Зик, тяжело дыша и упираясь руками Леви в грудь, — тебя выворачивает от мысли, что я прав. В твоей черепушке существуют только две категории: черное и белое. Ты не умеешь смотреть шире, дальше. Тебе удобно и привычно… — Леви сдавил Зику горло и прицельно ударил в челюсть, тот закашлялся, но не замолчал. — Привычно быть жертвой этой ситуации и разыгрывать между нами вражду. Но вся вражда только в твоем воображении, и даже Эрвин Смит был бы со мной согласен. Мы с тобой всегда хотели и стремились к одному — к жизни без титанов...

Их растащили два боцмана, сбежавшиеся на звуки возни. Ничего не говоря, Зик поправил рубашку, вытер пальцами кровь под носом и ушел. 

В ту ночь Леви долго не мог заснуть. Синяки на лице и груди отдавались тупой болью при каждом движении, а в голове роились вопросы. Много вопросов. И ни на один из них у него не было ответа. Но кое в чем стоило себе признаться — Зик не разделял и сотой доли его ненависти, и это даже было несправедливо. Леви тратил много энергии на то, чтобы ненавидеть. Помнить смерть Эрвина и остальных и ненавидеть. Однако спустя столько лет в этом не было никакого смысла, и никто не выказывал ему за это какого-то уважения или почета. 

Ненависть просто пролезла ему под кожу. 

На следующее утро за завтраком марлийские меценаты обеспокоенно выспрашивали у Леви, что случилось с его лицом. Даже понурый паренек впервые за все это время поднял на него глаза. Леви соврал, что неудачно упал в спортивном зале, но ему, скорее всего, никто не поверил. Зик за соседним столом не появился ни за завтраком, ни за обедом. Это было странно, но Леви точно знал, что не отделал его вчера настолько, чтобы теперь тот был не в состоянии ходить. Поэтому оставалось предположить, что Зик по какой-то причине просто заказал обслуживание в каюту. 

Он увидел Зика на палубе лишь через несколько дней. Как и в первую их встречу, тот стоял, облокотившись локтями о фальшборт, курил и глядел на горизонт. Ветер уносил дым сигареты в сторону, трепал пшеничные волосы и длинные полы шерстяной кофты на пуговицах. 

— Могу поспорить, что ты не протянешь и десяти лет, если будешь дымить эту дрянь в таком количестве. — Леви оперся бедром о фальшборт рядом с Зиком.

— Спасибо за беспокойство. — Тот даже не повернулся. На его правой скуле и подбородке выцветали желтым цветом синяки. — Но, честно говоря, я никогда не надеялся дожить даже до своего нынешнего возраста.

— Сколько тебе? 

— Тридцать один.

— Борода тебя старит.

Зик беззлобно усмехнулся, кинул окурок на пол и, затушив его ботинком, поднял обратно. Затем, прищурившись, спросил:

— Что тебе нужно? Кажется, ты ясно дал понять, что заключать перемирие не намерен.

— Пришел проверить, работает ли твоя регенерация.

— Как видишь — нет. Что-то еще?

— Когда следующая карточная сходка?

— Решил все-таки присоединиться? — Зик вскинул брови в неподдельном удивлении.

— Возможно.

— Во вторник. В восемь.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда, наверное, увидимся. — Зик развернулся на каблуках своих берцев и пошел в сторону кормовой части корабля. Там находилась библиотека.

— Эй, Зик. — Леви за долгое время впервые назвал его по имени. — Лови.

Зик обернулся, и Леви помахал зажатым в руке бейсбольным мячом. Он выудил его у Зика из кармана кофты, пока они разговаривали. 

— Смотри в оба, когда будешь играть в карты, — крикнул он и ловко кинул мяч обратно владельцу. Зик поймал его в воздухе одной рукой.

— Буду начеку, капитан, — ответил он и едва заметно приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки. 

Комната была наполнена сизым дымом и негромкими голосами. Кто-то играл в шахматы — то и дело щелкала кнопка шахматных часов, — кто-то в кости, а кто-то в карты. Они сидели за круглым деревянным столом. Помимо Леви и Зика было еще четыре человека, и все — марлийцы. Кто бы мог подумать еще каких-то пять лет назад, что такое вообще возможно. Зик и еще один мужчина курили: Зик сигарету, мужчина трубку. Также марлийцы пили виски. Возможно, тот самый, который в первый же день расхваливал ему Зик.

— Что же, господа, кажется, у меня нет шансов, — сказал Зик, принимая последнюю карту на руки. 

— Ничего, — добродушно рассмеялся тот мужчина, что попыхивал трубкой. — Не везет в картах, повезет в любви. У нас так говорят, да, Франц? — Он тяжело опустил мясистую руку на плечо своему соседу.

— Да, да, так говорят.

— Давайте этот раунд без меня. Схожу принесу себе выпить. — Зик ушел. 

— Эй, а удобно играть двумя пальцами? 

— Точно так же, как и пятью, — мрачно отозвался Леви, — потому что играю я не пальцами, а мозгами.

— О-о-о! — Мужчина с трубкой округлил рот, а затем рассмеялся, мотая головой, словно не мог поверить в услышанное. — Хорошо он меня уделал, да, Франц?

— Да, да.

Они снова сдали карты, и пошла третья партия. В этот раз у Леви на руках оказалась совершенно неудачная комбинация, так что ему вряд ли светила победа. Зик вернулся лишь через четверть часа. Держа в руке дымящуюся кружку — судя по запаху, это был чай, — он не торопясь обошел стол и стал позади Леви, заглядывая в его карты. Леви изо всех сил подавил в себе желание передернуть плечами или еще как-то выразить неприязнь. 

— Кажется, мне наконец везет, Франц, — самонадеянно возвестил марлиец, отхлебывая свой виски. 

— Да, да.

— Давайте, вытягивайте у меня карту. 

Леви сцепил зубы от досады и неожиданно почувствовал, как Зик положил ладонь ему на спину, между лопаток, и расставил пальцы. Он напрягся, задержал дыхание и молниеносно прикинул, что с такого угла можно попасть тому локтем в живот или, если быстро привстать, в солнечное сплетение. Что это, блядь, значит? Думать долго не пришлось — в следующий же миг Зик едва ощутимо, как будто случайно, стукнул указательным пальцем. 

Леви сразу все понял и вытащил вторую по счету карту из веера противника.

— Повезло, — сказал тот, вытянув губы в одну линию. Явно был недоволен.

— Моя очередь. — Другой мужчина, который до этого момента молчал, позволил Леви вытащить карту.

На этот раз большой палец сделал несколько круговых движений, Леви вытянул самую первую карту, и снова это был туз.

Так повторилось несколько раз, пока он не одержал победу. Рука Зика незаметно переместилась на спинку стула. Мужчины надулись и сказали, что идут в бар пропустить еще по стаканчику. Ни Зика, ни Леви они с собой не пригласили.

— Должен признать, это было умно с твоей стороны, — заметил Леви, когда они вышли из шахматного клуба и, не сговариваясь, стали подниматься на палубу.

— Ты не спешил мухлевать, так что я решил помочь тебе выбраться из задницы.

— Ты так просто запомнил все карты?

— Да. У меня, знаешь ли, феноменальная память.

Снаружи была ночь, и небо снова облило их тусклым и холодным светом звезд. Зик поставил наполовину пустую кружку на планширь и, чиркнув спичкой, пламя которой почти сразу же унес ветер, закурил. 

— В армии азартные игры были запрещены. Но в подпольных клубах в Либерио такие развлечения в ходу.

— И часто ты там бывал?

— Всего несколько раз. Это было опасно. Тем более мне всегда больше нравились книги и бейсбол.

— На Парадизе никто не знал эту игру.

— Зато теперь все носятся с мячами, битами, перчатками и еще… с этими клюшками. Может, видел?

— Да. Цивилизация не стоит на месте.

— Иногда мне кажется, что время идет дальше, но мы при этом остаемся за бортом. — Зик затянулся и запрокинул голову. Про себя Леви отметил, какая четкая у него линия бороды — ни один волосок не выходил за нее. Наверняка Зик каждое утро подолгу торчал в ванной и скрупулезно ровнял ее. Леви хмыкнул, представив эту картину.

— Кто — мы?

— Раньше у меня было мало времени, — продолжил Зик, не удосужившись ответить на вопрос, — и я всегда точно знал, как и на что его потратить. Теперь же Эрен подарил нам всем бесчисленные часы, дни, месяцы и, если повезет, даже годы… И если раньше я думал, что жизнь имеет смысл, только если следуешь зову природы: размножаешься, передаешь свои знания и этим берешь верх над смертью, то теперь, когда главное утратило смысл и мир словно обнулился, я вижу, что каждая мелочь обретает ценность. Принимая во внимание все страдания, которые я причинил людям, я знаю, что не заслуживаю прощения и рано или поздно мне все вернется сполна, но пока… Пока, — Зик опустил голову, взглянул на Леви и характерным жестом почесал указательным пальцем за ухом, — я собираюсь потратить время с удовольствием. И этот круиз — отличная возможность.

— Тебя всегда тянет философствовать после игры в карты? — Леви чувствовал себя обескураженным. Они едва ли начали общаться с Зиком по-человечески, как тот с порога обнажил перед ним душу, и каждое сказанное слово отрезало Леви все пути к ненависти, старой доброй ненависти.

— Только если это была хорошая партия.

— Хочешь сказать, что смысл кроется в мелочах?

— Думаю, смысл кроется во всем. 

Они молча смотрели за борт, где внизу, в кромешной темноте, плескалось ночное море. 

— Я никогда не спрашивал тебя об этом, но почему ты не убил меня, Леви?

«Потому что это было бессмысленно», — тут же сказал про себя Леви, но вслух ответил:

— Слишком большая честь для такого бородатого ублюдка, как ты.

Зик искренне рассмеялся — его кадык заходил вверх-вниз под кожей, — после чего откинул волосы со лба.

— Рад это слышать. Приятно, когда хоть что-то остается неизменным.

— Эй, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ничего, — бросил Зик. — Я иду вниз, в каюту.

— Я еще останусь. Подышу воздухом.

Не сказав ничего более, Зик ушел. Качка стала ощущаться сильнее. С востока небо начало заволакивать облаками. Где-то недалеко, на палубе, послышался шепот, приглушенный смех и шелест женских юбок — вот кто точно времени зря не терял. 

Как бы Леви ни отмахивался от мыслей о Зике, но в конце-концов он с каким-то неприязненным чувством признал, что та самая клятва, данная в Шиганшине, связала его с Зиком не меньше, чем с тем, кому он ее дал. Это стоило принять как данность, не было смысла лишний раз думать об этом, но… Зик сказал, что смысл кроется во всем.

Может, даже в том, что они снова встретились.

— Теперь тебе не приходится читать одну книгу по семь раз? — спросил Леви, когда в очередной раз обнаружил Зика в комнате для чтения и письма. Здесь шелестели страницы книг и поскрипывали о бумагу перьевые авторучки. Зик сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. 

— К счастью, нет.

— Что это? — Леви указал глазами на книгу.

— Философский трактат. «Бытие как практическая проблема повседневности».

— Звучит заумно.

— И написано так же. Вот. — Зик пододвинул к нему другую лежащую на широком подлокотнике кресла книгу. «Притчи о жизни», — гласила обложка. — Есть и что попроще. Советую. Если ты, конечно, любишь читать.

— Давай. Все равно нечего делать. — Леви сел в соседнее кресло и взял книгу. Стоило ее открыть, как хрустнул одеревеневший корешок, и в лицо ударил опьяняющий, давно забытый запах. Отчего-то он напоминал ему об Эрвине. Тот был тем еще книжным червем, и, попади он на корабль не в праховой урне, тоже не вылезал бы из комнаты для чтения.

Зик наблюдал, как Леви изучает оглавление и просматривает первые страницы, и по лицу его блуждала рассеянная улыбка. Леви смерил его мрачным тяжелым взглядом, мол, отвяжись. Зик опустил глаза, и они больше не разговаривали.

Когда прошло два часа, а Леви собрался уходить — книга, конечно, увлекала, но не настолько, — Зик вышел в коридор вместе с ним и предложил пойти в кафе и выпить по чашке чая. Леви согласился и впервые не почувствовал даже легкого укора совести. Отныне он не избегал компании Зика, более того, даже искал ее. На всем корабле был лишь один человек, который хлебнул жизни в равной с ним степени.

Вражда вызревала в приятельство, и Леви больше не собирался насиловать себя мыслями о том, правильно это или нет. 

Однажды ночью он проснулся от крика. Кричали за стенкой. Кричал Зик. Через мгновение все прекратилось, но заснуть Леви больше не смог. Ночные кошмары мучили всех, кто вернулся с передовой, и сам Леви тоже не был исключением. Во сне на него шел бесконечный стройный ряд титанов, перед мощью которого он был мелкой сошкой без устройства пространственного маневрирования. Интересно, что же снится Зику? Пути, в которых он пробыл чуть дольше вечности, или, может, Эрен, порабощенный Имир, или, может, отец? Леви перевернулся на другой бок и зачем-то представил, как крепко сжимает голову Зика руками, смотрит ему в глаза и молча требует ответов. Ему важно, очень важно знать, что за сны снятся Зику и отчего тот так истошно кричит по ночам. 

Если подумать, то отчаяние исказило лицо Зика в его присутствии лишь однажды — тогда, в повозке, когда Леви воткнул ему Громовое копье в живот. Готов ли был Зик тогда _действительно_ умереть или воскресение _уже_ было частью его плана? И кем был тот самый Ксавьер, чье имя Зик выкрикнул перед тем, как подорваться? Близкий друг? Погибший боевой товарищ? Любовник?..

Леви закрыл глаза и постарался воскресить в памяти тот миг за секунду до взрыва. И, как оказалось, он едва ли помнил какие-либо еще выражения лица Зика, кроме холодного, насмешливого и высокомерного. Удавалось ли кому-нибудь увидеть что-то за этими масками? Что-то более искренне и теплое? А может, наоборот, яростное или раздосадованное? Ксавьеру — наверняка.

Они снова собирались наведаться в шахматный клуб и сыграть несколько партий в карты. Леви заметил Зика у парадной лестницы: тот, одетый необычно, в рубашку с галстуком, стоял рядом с одним из иллюминаторов и говорил о чем-то с тем самым марлийцем, который курил трубку во время их первой карточной встречи. Марлиец заискивающе смотрел на Зика, стучал кончиками пальцев друг о друга и явно что-то выпытывал. Зик казался вежливым, но совершенно не заинтересованным в происходящем. 

— Что он от тебя хотел? — спросил Леви, когда марлиец, раскланявшись, ушел наверх, на прогулочную палубу.

— Интересовался кое-чем.

— И чем же?

— Моим особым способом подтирания зада.

— Ну, про это я бы тоже послушал.

— Что же…

Следующие пять минут Зик всерьез рассказывал о том, как следует складывать туалетную бумагу, а именно, в форме лотоса — цветка, который Леви никогда не видел, — и окроплять ее водой из самого глубокого колодца. Леви мог поклясться, что никто из его знакомых никогда бы не принял этот вопрос за чистую монету. Впрочем, Зик тоже этого не сделал, поэтому на моменте, когда его речь превратилась в чистейший фарс и ахинею, Леви рассмеялся. 

— Но если серьезно... — Зик остановился. Они были в коридоре, ведущем к шахматному клубу. Мимо них проскочила молодая пара, держащаяся за руки. — Он спрашивал, откуда у тебя этот шрам.

— Какой из?

— Тот, что на лице.

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Что на тебя напала бешеная обезьяна. 

— Что?

— Что? 

— Какой же ты больной ублюдок.— Леви зло ухмыльнулся и покачал головой с долей осуждения.

— И он поверил. — Зик блеснул глазами, на мгновение поднял руку, распрямил пальцы и… как будто бы хотел дотронуться до шрама Леви самолично, но тут же опустил ее. Это странное движение всколыхнуло что-то внутри — любопытство или, может, азарт? Что-то подсказывало Леви, что у Зика холодные пальцы и что… лучше вообще не думать об этом.

В тот вечер Зик выиграл четыре раунда из пяти. Марлийцы были я ярости. Пятый раунд выиграл Леви, которого не покидало ощущение, что ему поддались просто забавы ради.

Они напились. Вернее, напился Зик. В кафе он изменил своим традициям, а точнее, марлийскому виски, и решил попробовать так называемый глинтвейн — горячее красное вино с пряностями. Официант сказал, что напиток пришел к ним с севера и начал поставляться в Марли только два года назад. Леви глинтвейн пришелся по вкусу, а Зик, прикладываясь к кружке, сначала только вскрикивал «горячо». Они сидели за плетеным столом, рядом с широким окном в пол, окруженные престарелыми женатыми парами и огромным количеством растений в кашпо. Перед ними стояла тарелка с аппетитными закусками из гусиного паштета и говяжьего языка. 

Это было что-то совершенно новое — Леви не смог бы припомнить, когда сидел вот так с кем-то из друзей или знакомых и просто наслаждался вкусной едой. Да и было ли такое в принципе? В разведке единственным удовольствием было осознание, что все вернулись из экспедиции живыми. 

Неужели жизнь еще сможет чем-то его удивить? И даже компания Зика стала казаться привычной, словно не было побоища в Шиганшине, смерти Эрвина, поединка в лесу и взаимного подрыва на Громовом копье.

— В любом случае, если я увижу этот лотос где-то на острове, то покажу тебе, — подвел итог Зик, когда речь снова зашла о том самом секретном способе подтирания зада. 

— Обойдусь.

— Говорят, где-то на Востоке люди умеют складывать бумагу несколькими тысячами способов, и это считается искусством.

— Сразу видно, кто последние сто лет воевал, а кто бездельничал.

— Ты прав. — Зик почесал указательным пальцем за ухом и подпер щеку ладонью. Лицо у него было красное от духоты и алкоголя, а взгляд стал менее строгим и недоверчивым. — Но они точно счастливее нас.

— Конечно, ведь комкать бумагу веселее, чем дохнуть под ногами у безмозглых титанов.

Между ними повисла тишина. Зик отвернулся к окну и внимательно всматривался в темноту, пока Леви разглядывал свои руки — теперь даже как-то слабо верилось в то, что когда-то он, как все, был пятипалым. 

— Когда я был в Путях, то видел отца и еще одного важного человека. Все элдийцы связаны друг с другом через Пути, и, возможно, после смерти ты действительно попадешь туда, где тебя ждут.

— Ты поэтому так рвался на тот свет? Я не верю в эту херню, — грубее, чем хотел, сказал Леви. Ему была невыносима мысль о том, что где-то там есть облако, откуда неметафорично за ним наблюдают. Это сводило к нулю всю их борьбу за безоблачное небо над головой будущих поколений. Зачем? Зачем, если элдийцы все это время просто могли объединиться в старой доброй пустыне и зажить счастливо во главе с предводительницей Имир? — Мертвые мертвы, и нечего тут думать. Что это еще за важный человек? — Леви было плевать на ответ, но что-то внутри него хотело больно ковырнуть чужую и, скорее всего, не затянувшуюся рану. 

— Это был предыдущий носитель Звероподобного. 

— Ясно. 

— Он был моим наставником и предложил сдать родителей полиции. Но я ни о чем не жалею, — ровно продолжил Зик. — Все сложилось наилучшим образом. 

— Для кого?

— Для острова и элдийцев.

— _Выживших_ элдийцев.

— Ты снова за свое… — Зик заметно напрягся, подался корпусом вперед и, сузив глаза, впился взглядом в Леви. 

— Уж извини, что смерти моих товарищей для меня не пустой звук. 

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты наконец успокоился? — Он резко потянулся через стол и с силой схватил Леви за правое запястье. Неоднозначно мазнул большим пальцем по косточке в странном подобии жеста нежности и поддержки. — Ты можешь убить меня хоть сейчас. Давай же. Но ты этого не сделал тогда и не сделаешь сейчас. Ты как собака, которая лает, но не кусается, так что, может быть, мы все-таки оставим прошлое в прошлом? Как ты на это смотришь? В том, с каким усердием ты припоминаешь мне былое, пытаясь пристыдить, нет ни капли благородства или смысла. 

Леви, не отдавая себе отчета, тут же вскочил на ноги и с чрезмерным отвращением отдернул руку. 

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — холодно произнес он.

— Ну хватит уже, капитан, — примирительно сказал Зик, и в этот момент Леви отчетливо представил, как хватает его за воротник и толкает на пол, а затем… придавливает его грудь подошвой башмака и не дает подняться. Нажимает на обе его щеки, заставляя открыть рот и кричать, умолять, просить прощения… да что угодно. Лишь бы наконец перестать ходить по этому заколдованному осточертевшему кругу. Зик тем временем признался: — Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что мы вместе оказались на этом корабле. Со мной раньше никогда такого не бывало, но…

— Не называй меня капитаном, — перебил его Леви, чувствуя, как в воздухе что-то сгущается. Что-то неотвратимое, к чему он не был готов.

— Война заканчивается, а звания остаются. Как и шрамы.

— Протрезвей до завтра, бородач. — Кинув на стол купюру и взяв с собой стакан с недопитым глинтвейном и один бутерброд с гусиным паштетом, Леви быстро покинул кафе. Кажется, Зик кинул ему в спину что-то отдаленно похожее на «могу составить тебе компанию», но Леви даже не обернулся.

Ночью ему действительно снилось, как он прижимает Зика ногой к сырой земле и как на целый миг извечное выражение самоуверенности сходит у того с лица. Зик повержен, прямо как тогда, после побега из Путей, но сейчас он не сломлен и едва ли сопротивляется. Он наслаждается своим поражением — тяжело дышит, а затем обхватывает рукой голень Леви и порывисто прижимается к ней щекой. 

Леви проснулся в холодном поту. Сердце в груди колотилось еще очень долго. 

— Можно присесть? — спросил Зик.

Стояла отличная погода, так что буквально все пассажиры высыпали на прогулочную палубу. Взрослые совершали послеобеденный променад, пока стайка детишек бегала на носу корабля с миниатюрными воздушными змеями. Леви не был исключением — читать на свежем воздухе ему нравилось больше, чем внизу, в библиотеке. 

— Вижу, тебе эта книга пришлась по вкусу, — заметил Зик, не дождавшись ответа.

Леви продолжал молчать и даже не поднял головы, так что Зик сделал шаг вперед и встал прямо напротив него. 

— Ты мне свет загораживаешь, — наконец произнес Леви.

— Все еще злишься на меня?

— С чего бы? — поинтересовался Леви и взглянул на Зика. Солнце было таким ярким, что на месте лица у того было лишь черное пятно. 

Да, его определенно зацепило то, с какой легкостью и непосредственностью Зик говорил о погибших. Он не превозносил их и не отдавал им дань, как Леви, который бережно хранил все нашивки у себя дома. 

Для Зика главным было достижение цели, и он не оглядываясь шел к ней, в то время как Леви шел по трупам товарищей и специально заставлял себя смотреть под ноги. 

Впрочем, это были слишком глубокие материи, и Леви не собирался обсуждать их с Зиком — есть вещи, на которые они смотрят по-разному, и незачем было выходить из себя по этому поводу.

— Я подумал, что не нужно было тогда снова поднимать эту тему. Раз тебя это каждый раз так уязвляет.

— Ага, — совершенно равнодушно сказал Леви. — А теперь отойди. И оставь меня в покое.

— Уверен? — с нескрываемой насмешкой спросил Зик и тут же положил несколько книг, которые до этого держал в руках, на скамейку, мол, никуда я не уйду.

В этот самый миг позади них кто-то истошно закричал, а затем все, кто был на палубе, бросились к фальшборту.

— Человек за бортом, человек за бортом! — вопил какой-то мужчина, размахивая руками, чтобы его увидели с капитанского мостика.

— Остановите корабль! — кричала группка из нескольких человек, пока другая бросилась к капитану корабля — уведомить о произошедшем. 

Все случилось очень быстро: Леви вскочил с места — «Притчи о жизни» упали на пол — и бросился вместе со всеми к фальшборту. Но Зик был быстрее. Намного быстрее. Пока все кучковались и смотрели вниз, туда, куда упал один из детей, игравших с воздушными змеями, он, не медля ни секунды, прыгнул за борт. Леви казалось, что все происходит во сне. Послышался всплеск воды и рев двигателя — корабль сбавлял скорость, пока Зик, уверенно державшийся на плаву, и ребенок, чей яркий воздушный змей дрейфовал на воде, оставались все дальше за бортом, сливаясь с синевой моря.

Подоспело несколько боцманов со спасательным кругом и веревочной лестницей. Корабль со скрежетом остановился, и Зик, держа совершенно белого от холода и ужаса ребенка под мышкой, смог доплыть до спасательного круга. Последовало несколько долгих минут, после чего мальчик вновь оказался на борту — он разразился слезами, и его мать, обняв его, плакала вместе с ним, как и несколько сердобольных женщин. Когда Зик забрался на корабль и легко спрыгнул на палубу, все окружили его и начали аплодировать и осыпать благодарностями. С него градом катилась вода, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Мать мальчика в избытке чувств бросилась ему на шею. На лице Зика отразилось смятение и, возможно, даже смущение. Он оторвал одну руку от тела и неуверенно похлопал женщину по спине. Кто-то накинул ему на плечи полотенце. 

Леви стоял чуть поодаль — внутри него все дрожало подобно туго натянутой струне. Он не смог. Не успел. Струхнул. Называйте как хотите. Он не умел плавать и, если бы даже прыгнул за борт, пошел бы камнем на дно быстрее, чем мальчишка. 

Черт возьми. 

Зик же сориентировался быстрее него. Перед глазами все еще стоял тот миг, когда он, сгруппировавшись, прыгнул в море. Воинов Марли, без сомнений, натаскивали и по части плавания. 

Отделавшись от ревущей толпы, Зик быстро направился к лестнице, ведущей к каютам. Наверное, хотел переодеться. Леви сел обратно на скамейку и, кажется, только сейчас вспомнил, как дышать. Народ начал постепенно расходиться — мать тоже поспешила увести мокрого и стучащего зубами ребенка с палубы. Из отрывков разговоров можно было легко выхватить такие слова, как «герой», «смельчак», «мужской поступок», и Леви едва ли мог с этим поспорить. 

Пока все, в том числе и он, стояли и смотрели, как ребенок барахтается в воде, Зик просто взял и пришел на помощь. 

Корабль снова набрал скорость.

Через четверть часа Леви, взяв все книги — и свои, и Зика, — оказался в тихом коридоре. Больше всего на свете он хотел сойти с корабля здесь и сейчас, можно даже прямо в открытое море, и больше всего на свете он хотел постучать в эту дверь и удостовериться, что Зик не сдох от переохлаждения. 

Или сдох.

Зик как будто только и ждал его визита — отворил дверь буквально сразу же, стоило Леви постучать. На нем были только мокрые насквозь брюки, а на шее висело полотенце. Волосы были взъерошены и торчали в разные стороны.

— Принес твои книги, герой, — сказал Леви, не позволяя яду просочиться в свой голос.

— Спасибо. Проходи.

— Не стоит. Я уже ухожу.

— Ладно, — ровно сказал Зик и испытующе посмотрел на Леви. 

— Вечером намечается вечеринка в твою честь.

— Надо же. Я ведь не сделал ничего такого. 

— Не сделал, — отозвался Леви, тут же понимая, насколько фальшиво это прозвучало.

— А я-то надеялся хоть немного впечатлить тебя.

— Для этого потребуется что-то эффектнее, чем…

— …чем спасение ребенка? Ты это имеешь в виду?

— Нет. — Леви чувствовал, что его с каждым словом все больше загоняют в ловушку. Зик играл с ним, как кошка с мышью, прежде чем съесть, и единственным вариантом отбиться было сейчас же ретироваться. 

— Ты не умеешь плавать? — спросил Зик в лоб и подошел к двери. Их разделяло расстояние меньше метра, но Леви даже не подумал отступить. — Ведь так?

— И что?..

— Ничего. — Зик слегка запрокинул голову и потер ладонью шею. — У Парадиза никогда не было выхода к морю, а ваши реки совсем неглубокие. Ну, и насколько я знаю, ты вырос в Подземельях, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Сильнейший воин человечества боится воды. В какой-то степени это даже мило.

— Не уметь и бояться — разные вещи. Возьми свои книги, бородач.

— Кинь на тумбочку, — сказал Зик и, повернувшись вполоборота, опустил руки на пояс в явном намерении снять мокрые штаны. 

Леви выполнил просьбу и сложил книги на тумбочку. Каюта Зика была зеркальным отражением его собственной. Только книг и каких-то бумаг — смятых и не очень — здесь было в разы больше. В основном все громоздилось на письменном столе, рядом с тремя жестяными кружками. Леви не сомневался, что в них на самом донышке еще оставались чай, виски или кофе. На кровати валялась снятая только что мокрая рубашка и носки, а на полу — берцы. 

Другим словом: свинарник.

— Разве ты не собирался уходить? — Расстегнув ширинку, Зик повернулся к Леви. От выступающего пупка к паху, под белье, опускалась дорожка темных волос. — Или хочешь помочь мне? Кстати, вода была ужасно холодная. Градусов пять, наверное. Кажется, я отморозил себе яйца. Не посмотришь?

— Посмотрю. — Леви без приглашения прошел на середину каюты, встал вплотную к Зику и подцепил указательным пальцем одну шлевку. 

И это было оно.

Целую секунду он мог довольствоваться растерянным удивлением на лице Зика. Даже не довольствоваться, а наслаждаться. Всего лишь незамысловатая выходка, которой никто не мог от него ожидать, и вот Зик уже застыл как вкопанный и, приоткрыв рот, не сводит недоуменного взгляда с Леви — лоб прорезали горизонтальные морщины, брови приподнялись, зрачки расширились. 

— И чего ты остолбенел? — Леви подлил масла в огонь и легко потянул Зика за шлевку к себе. Тот непроизвольно сделал шаг вперед. — Раздевайся. Обморожение — это дело серьезное. — Зик молчал, однако казалось, можно услышать, как работают шестеренки в его мозгу. В воздухе повисло напряжение, и Леви, довольно ухмыльнувшись, понял, что шутка зашла слишком далеко. Он отпустил шлевку и, развернувшись, направился к открытой двери. Подумать только, в любой момент по коридору мог кто-то пройти и увидеть эту сцену… 

Дверь захлопнулась перед самым его носом — Зик стремительно оттеснил его и положил раскрытую ладонь на ее деревянную поверхность, чуть выше головы Леви.

— В тихом омуте черти водятся, — выдохнул он в затылок Леви. — Ни за что бы не подумал, капитан. 

— Это была шутка, Зик, — холодно сказал Леви, поворачиваясь. 

— А я не шучу. — Зик нагнулся к его уху и негромко продолжил, голос у него был вкрадчивый и наглый: — Если быть откровенным, то я никогда не спал с мужчинами. Я вообще мало с кем спал в своей жизни, но ты мне определенно нравишься. 

— Отойди. — Леви цепко схватил Зика за волосы и совсем не нежно отвел его голову в сторону от себя. Тот прикусил нижнюю губу, но не издал ни единого звука. Взгляд у него был открытый, дерзкий, но с тем же покорный. «Делай со мной все что хочешь, капитан», — как будто говорил он. И это могло бы быть заманчивым предложением, если бы это был не Зик. 

Чертов Зик Йегер, от одного имени которого у Леви все закипало внутри.

— Отойди, я больше не буду повторять. — Леви сжал кулак, готовясь врезать Зику в солнечное сплетение, но опоздал. Снова. Зик воспользовался этой заминкой и рванул вперед, прижался губами к его рту. 

Удар случился, скорее, от неожиданности, и не в солнечное сплетение, а куда-то в бок, так что Леви тут же почувствовал тихий болезненный стон и привкус соли у себя на языке. Зик не отстранился, наоборот, прижал Леви еще теснее к двери — одну руку он положил на его шею, сжимая сильно, но не настолько, чтобы Леви начал задыхаться, а настолько, чтобы он не смог сопротивляться. Мокрая борода Зика кололась, лезла в рот, и это было омерзительно. 

— Ублюдок, какой же ты ублюдок, — пробормотал Леви, прикусив чужую нижнюю губу. Кажется, до крови. 

— Да, я знаю. — Зик ослабил хватку и упал на колени, словно перед ним предстало божество, предстала сама Имир. И сейчас бы с размаху отпихнуть его, ударить под дых и убраться отсюда, но Леви понял, что не может сдвинуться с места. Зик глядел на него с нескрываемым восхищением, и это гипнотизировало. Значит, он способен и на такие эмоции. И что же будет дальше? 

А дальше Зик потянулся к пряжке его ремня, в несколько ловких и быстрых движений расстегнул ее, затем ширинку и, вцепившись руками в штанины, потянул их вниз.

Леви ударился головой о дверь, стоило Зику полностью и без предупреждения вобрать его в рот.

Потом, приноровившись к ощущениям, он запустил пальцы в его мокрые волосы и стал направлять — сильнее, глубже, вот так. Зик закрыл глаза и отдался этому делу целиком: брал глубоко, напрягал губы, работал языком и не пытался вести, так что у Леви потемнело перед глазами от удовольствия. 

— Хватит, — наконец смог выдавить он, из последних сил удерживаясь от оргазма. Зик смиренно отстранился, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Посмотрел жадно, тяжело, так что Леви кожей почувствовал чужое оголтелое желание и без лишних слов скомандовал: — На кровать.

Он едва ли отдавал себе отчет в том, что происходит, но одно знал точно: он _никогда_ не хотел этого, но сейчас, в эту самую минуту, это было все, о чем он мог думать. 

Наверное, Леви оставил Зика в живых только ради этого момента — толкнуть его на кровать, устроиться между его разведенных ног, прижать своим телом к матрасу, схватить его лицо, надавить на обе щеки, заставляя открыть рот, и... упиться властью, которую Зик безоговорочно вверил ему. У Леви кружилась голова от этого чувства вседозволенности. Может, это был очередной хитрый план — поддаться, прогнуться, а затем взять то, что ему причитается? А может, Зику просто нравилось подчиняться?

Подчиняться _ему_ , Леви.

Чтобы стянуть с Зика мокрые штаны, пришлось постараться, но теперь тот лежал под Леви совершенно обнаженный и нетерпеливо ерзал задницей по одеялу.

— Что же, думаю, ты, как специалист по дыркам, должен взять на себя ответственность, — нарушил молчание Зик.

— Мечтаю помыть твой поганый рот с мылом. — Леви оскалился, подмечая, что Зик лишь изображает уверенность, а на деле же совершенно не знает, чего ждать. 

— Значит, грязные разговорчики тебя не заводят?

— Нет. Зато тебя, как я вижу, да. — Леви взял его налитый кровью член в руку и несколько раз уверенно провел ладонью. Дрожь прошла по всему телу Зика, он непроизвольно зажмурился и длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Готов уже спустить? Быстро ты… Встань-ка на четвереньки и сведи ноги вместе.

Зик недоуменно приподнял брови, но указание выполнил. Леви опустился на его взмокшую от пота спину — она вся оказалась усыпана родинками, — скользнул одной рукой к его груди, огладил соски, живот и как будто бы случайно мазнул рукой по члену — легкое, невесомое прикосновение, которого Зику определенно было недостаточно. Но он стоически молчал, так что Леви даже стало интересно, насколько его хватит.

— Держи бедра сведенными, — распорядился он и втиснулся между ними, проходясь членом по поджатой мошонке. 

Леви двигался быстро, не стремясь растянуть удовольствие — хотелось прямо здесь и сейчас. В какой-то момент Зик не выдержал — упал лицом в подушку, начал подмахивать бедрами навстречу и вцепился одной рукой в изголовье кровати, а другой комкал одеяло. Костяшки его пальцев побелели, а из груди вырывались сдавленные стоны.

Зик Йегер стонет под ним — вот от чего внутри Леви _действительно_ все вскипало, а сердце колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее.

Реальность распалась на части, и Леви, решив во что бы то ни было не кончать первым, обхватил каменный и мокрый от предэякулята член Зика в руку и позволил тому свободно толкаться в кулак. С глухим рыком, напрягшись всем телом, Зик кончил и, не удержав равновесия, тут же без сил упал на кровать. Голова его была повернута набок.

Леви смотрел на то, как быстро поднимается и опускается чужая спина, на прикрытые подрагивающие ресницы, и дрочил. Кто еще помимо него был награжден таким интимным зрелищем? Оргазм вмиг свел низ живота сладкой короткой судорогой, и он выплеснулся себе в руку. 

Ему любезно протянули полотенце, чтобы обтереться. Закончив, Леви перекатился на другой конец кровати и раскинул руки. На него смотрел потолок. И Зик, который лег на бок и тяжело дышал.

Вот он — худой, противоречивый, но долговечный мир. Им больше нечего делить. И не из-за чего грызться. Леви ощутил приятную пустоту в голове и в теле — все чувства улеглись в нем, на душе был абсолютный штиль.

— Твоя борода отвратительна, — заметил он.

— Мне сбрить ее для тебя? — Зик легко улыбнулся и коснулся кончиками пальцев предплечья Леви, словно хотел удостовериться, что тот все еще находится здесь. Леви великодушно позволил ему это прикосновение.

— Думаю, без бороды ты будешь выглядеть еще хуже, — сказал он и, поднявшись с кровати, быстро оделся.

Зик молча наблюдал за ним и, только когда Леви, снова застегнутый на все пуговицы, словно ничего не произошло, взялся за дверную ручку, сказал: «Увидимся за ужином».

Во время ужина в ресторане «Миллениум» к ним пришел сам капитан и во всеуслышание выразил Зику благодарность от всего экипажа корабля — «такого самоотверженного поступка он никогда не видел». Затем мать мальчика снова подошла к Зику, вручила ему бутылку шампанского и сообщила, что, находясь на корабле, он может себе ни в чем не отказывать — счет за все развлечения они брали на себя и «это не обсуждалось». Остальные пассажиры растроганно наблюдали за этой сценой — женщины вытирали слезы салфетками, а мужчины одобрительно кивали. Зик выглядел растерянным и лишь сдержанно улыбался, держа бутылку шампанского в руках. Затем были танцы, выпивка и разговоры.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что это привлечет ко мне столько внимания, — заметил Зик, когда на следующий день они оказались вместе на палубе. Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за горизонтом, окрасив весь корабль в теплые оранжевые тона. Становилось прохладно.

Сначала Леви думал, что произошедшее накануне в каюте Зика резко все изменит, но не изменилось совершенно ничего. Только теперь Зик позволял себе садиться рядом с ним без разрешения или приглашения. И Леви не возражал. 

— Добро пожаловать в мир, где любая жизнь имеет значение. Семья мальчишки — марлийцы?

— Нет. Элдийцы из Либерио.

— Почему ты не вернулся в Либерио? 

— Вернулся. Но бабушка с дедушкой умерли, и, похоронив их, я приехал на остров. 

— На историческую родину, то есть. — Леви прищелкнул языком. — Где ты живешь на Парадизе?

— На юге. В нескольких километрах от Шиганшины. За Стенами. Но я часто бываю в Митре на собраниях комитета.

— Что еще за комитет?

— Я член народного движения за единство и справедливый мир. А ты где обосновался?

— Сначала я объездил весь остров вдоль и поперек, а потом тоже остановился за Стенами. 

— Это так странно, — Зик устало потер шею, — что мы оба живы.

— Я бы на твоем месте не обольщался.

Зик коротко рассмеялся, а затем сказал:

— Не хочешь сыграть в шахматы?

— На что?

— Тебе обязательно нужно вознаграждение? Могу поставить на кон ту бутылку шампанского, но знай, играю я отлично.

— Договорились.

Они даже не пошли в шахматный клуб, а остались у Зика в каюте — у него была шахматная доска. На глазах Леви Зик скинул все свое добро со стола прямо на пол, освобождая место.

— Ты не только бородатый ублюдок, но и натуральная свинья, — сказал Леви, подтягивая один из стульев к себе.

— Я не силен по части уборки.

— Может, воспользуешься предложением той элдийской семьи и вызовешь сюда горничную? Это же невозможно!

— А может, ты тут сам приберешь?

— Ты нарываешься.

Зик думал над каждым ходом по меньшей мере пять минут — потирал переносицу, чесал за ухом или прикусывал кончик языка. У Леви же элементарно не хватало терпения. Он качался на стуле, изучал корешки валяющихся на полу книг — в основном всякая философская белиберда, география и физика, — вертел в руках коробок спичек и даже несколько раз пнул Зика ногой по голени под столом.

Несмотря на все отвлекающие маневры, Зик победил. Три гребаных раза подряд. Бутылку шампанского они распили все же вместе, а затем Леви ушел к себе в каюту и беспробудно проспал всю ночь.

Однажды по дороге в тренажерный зал — иногда они ходили заниматься вместе, — Зик неожиданно схватил его за запястье и увлек в темную нишу под парадной лестницей. Прижал к холодной стене, втиснул колено между его бедер и попытался поцеловать. Целый миг Леви разрывался между желанием врезать и очень сильно врезать. Но вместо этого просто отпустил себя. И если сначала напор Зика был яростным и неудержимым, то под конец он сбавил обороты и, гладя Леви по лицу и шее, целовал почти нежно. Кажется, за этой непредсказуемостью действий крылось не что иное, как прощупывание границ дозволенного. Зик отстранился и, глубоко втянув носом воздух, посмотрел на него восхищенно, зачарованно, как на долгожданный, но едва ли заслуженный приз.

— Сделаешь так еще раз, и я отрежу твои яйца перочинным ножом и отдам поварам на похлебку.

— Понял. — Зик иронично усмехнулся и коротко погладил скулу Леви указательным пальцем. — Что-то еще?

— И убери руки. — Леви оттолкнул его и направился к тренажерному залу. Зик сразу нагнал его. 

— Все-таки интересно, как бы ты выглядел без бороды, — сказал Леви, когда они в очередной раз стояли на корме корабля и глядели на море. Леви вынужден был признать, что этот чудовищно однообразный вид ему нисколько не надоедает. Наоборот, море вселяло в него спокойствие и, может даже, надежду. 

— Кажется, где-то у меня еще остались фотографии. — Зик курил, и дым его сигареты тянулся тонкой струей по ветру. 

— И меньше всего на свете мне хочется их видеть.

— Пришлю их тебе анонимным письмом.

— Только попробуй! Я тебя из-под земли достану.

Они ненадолго замолчали, а затем Зик негромко сказал:

— Корабль причаливает на Парадиз через полторы недели.

— Да. Быстро время пролетело. Могли бы еще поплавать.

— Чем займешься по прибытии?

— Может, подамся на континент. Там я бывал мало. А может, останусь на острове. Кто знает.

— Заглянешь в гости? — Зик спросил это небрежно и тут же затянулся.

— Определенно нет.

— Так и знал.

Леви взглянул на него — курящего и как будто бы ко всему безразличного — и неожиданно для себя понял, что этот образ имеет мало общего с тем Зиком, которого он знал раньше. Они расстанутся через полторы недели и вряд ли увидятся вновь, но если сначала Леви проклинал судьбу за эту встречу, то теперь он даже был ей признателен. Это примирило его с происходящим. 

— Не хочешь зайти ко мне, капитан? — Они стояли в коридоре, и Зик легко дотронулся до рукава его рубашки. Леви знал, что незамысловатость этого движения скрывает огонь и безумие. И на этот раз Зик вряд ли будет играть по его правилам.

— На шахматы?

— Нет. На чай. — Губы Зика искривила двусмысленная ухмылка.

Леви не представлял, к чему это их приведет, да и должно ли это к чему-то вести, но ему больше не хотелось стереть Зика в порошок, и это было уже достаточным основанием для того, чтобы согласиться. 

Он хотел залезть Зику под кожу, отравить, сломить… и совсем не так, как сделал это Эрен в Путях.

Корабль должен был причалить на Парадиз через полторы недели, и у них с Зиком было в запасе еще много времени.

А может, и вся жизнь.


End file.
